My Wife the Cat?
by Ninja Penguin Princess
Summary: Before Akito became good,he did a spell; now Yuki and Kyo have to get married or they will die! How will they break the spell? Do they even WANT to? main pairing:YukixKyo will have mpreg and slash! My first story so...be nice? Reviews are welcome, wanted, and in great need.
1. Chapter 1: Surprize, Surprize

My first story! Yay! (Lol)

* * *

><p><strong>Kyo POV:<strong>

Kyo looked up at the sky in annoyance, it looked like rain, a lot of rain. There was only three things the cat was scared of; The dark (Ha, ha, Yeah laugh it up, He had his reasons) Thunderstorms (All people cursed with the cat hate them, but they freaked him out) and Yuki.

He wasn't really _scared _of rat boy, but Yuki was bigger, stronger and faster than him; He had no chance in hell if the rat tried to kill him, and that scared him.

Of course, the one day that it rains, he had forgotten his umbrella. He saw Yuki across the school yard, balanced on his umbrella and talking to Tohru.

'_Why does that dumb rat remember everything, he's always better than me!'_ Kyo thought, his irritation growing more by the minuet.

Yuki had it all, the looks (Kyo was beautiful, if people noticed and weren't staring at _Prince Yuki_. Kyo actually had more of a girlish face and body than Yuki, but no-one really noticed. **ALL** children of the cat were girlish. Yes he said beautiful, Yuki was more handsome and sexy...did he just think that?) The smarts, the girl (Tohru was _so_ hung up on Yuki, just like every other girl in school) The grades, The friends, the caring family.

And Kyo had squat. He was still a Soma, But he would never be a _true_ member of the family...everyone ridiculed him and was scared he would just _snap_ one day...Yuki was the lucky one. He also had money, and power. Kyo had just got a new, embarrassing job.

"Damn rat," Kyo muttered, brushing an orange piece of hair out of his face, looking at the silver haired boy, though he denied it, a small, innocent blush worked it's way to his face.

**Short Yuki POV:**

"Stupid cat, where are you!" Yuki yelled, annoyed. Shigure said he had some news that both him and Kyo needed to hear.

"Damn." He muttered as he walked around the woods the Soma family owned. It was _so_ like the cat to just disappear without telling anyone. "Miss Honda!" Yuki smiled at Tohru.

"Hi, Yuki! Work ended early because Momiji got a new assistant, no-one gets too meet him unless Momiji visits and I really wanted too,Oh! and Mr. Soma wanted to train him. So..." Tohru babbled.

Yuki smiled warmly at her, completely ignoring her blush "Want to plant some strawberry's at the base?"

Tohru smiled "Of course, Yuki."

**Short Tohru POV:**

Tohru watched as Yuki smiled and began assembling the tools. Unlike what most people thought, she really had gotten over Yuki and Kyo. Now they were more like brothers. Yuki-The protective and sweet older brother. Kyo- (Who was really younger than Tohru, by 3 months) The sweet when alone, irrational, and cocky younger brother.

"Ready, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked sweetly. Tohru nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Ah-huh! All ready!" She said, smiling. As they planted the strawberry's Tohru thought about how less-cute and more-handsome Momiji was starting to look to her. '_He really _is_ a handsome guy...' _Her thoughts trailed off as they finished.

"Let's go home, it's almost dinner time."

**Kyo POV:**

Kyo sighed as he walked into the building, his **younger** cousins assistant. "Hi Kyo!" Momiji cried as he ran up in a pink girl-of course- shirt, pink-dress-shorts, black flats and his trade-mark hat..

"Hi Momiji." Kyo said, forcing a smile "Thanks again for letting me..."

"No problem! Papa said if I needed a assistant-why not have one in the family!"

Kyo smiled, annoyed that to pay for his 'Damages to the Soma house and Your Tuition, and college' as Akito put it, he would have to work hard while the rat got paid for being student body president!

"Papa says I have to train you, he gave me some papers telling me what to do and went back to _his_ building. He gave Tohru and the girls a paid day off." Momiji went on. "Oh! And I picked out a wonderful uniform for you, you'll love it Kyo! It screams 'Momiji'! And it goes with your red eyes to! Ayame helped me make it!"

Kyo's stomach filled with dread. "A-Ayame helped you?" He asked.

"Yep!" Momiji said, innocently. "_I _think it will look great on you! Let me go get it, then you can get changed, okay?"

* * *

><p>Kyo came out of the bathroom feeling humiliated. "Oh! Kyo! You look so great!" Momiji gushed.<p>

Kyo was wearing a red female top with a White/yellow Bunny rabbit on the front, a black belt with fake diamonds, black skinny jeans with lace on the cuffs,black female shoes with a latch-thing, and a girl hat (With the bunny-mascot) that said '_Momiji's'._

"Now, all you need is a little eyeliner and we are ready for training!" Momiji said and Kyo froze.

"Wait, _what_?"

"Don't be a baby! _Please_ Kyo!"

Kyo sighed, Momiji _was_ his boss, no matter how much he denied it. "Okay."

"Yay!" Momiji danced. Then applied this weird black-pencil-stick-ting to his eyes. "Papa said to just give you these papers and show you your desk." Momiji grabbed Kyo's hand (If Kyo wasn't depending on this job he would have quit when the clothes came out, that was the only thing keeping him from hitting the annoying brat.)

Momiji led him to a door then opened it (You could tell it was a small office right outside a larger office). Inside the door was a few filing cabinet's, a few book cases, 2 supply cabinets, and a desk. The desk was brown, had a average rolling chair, black laptop, and phone on it. It was on the right side of a door, a few feet away from the door. There was a name-tag on the desk that read '_Kyo Soma_' and written on the door (By the desk) was '_Momiji Soma_'

"That's your desk by the door, my office is just inside so, read your papers and then get to work! When we close come to me and I'll show you your changing room. It's kinda small but..."

"Thanks, Momiji." Momiji smiled.

"I'd help you," Momiji said "But because we are just starting and summer break is in a few days I have lots of work to! You should tell everyone, or at least tell them you have a job...You'll have to eventually."

"I'll order dinner at around 7:00! But after tonight you have to bring your own unless I say I'll buy!" Momiji said, going into his office.

Kyo looked at the papers Momiji had sat on his desk and sighed. "Might as well read them..." The easy-agitated-cat murmured and picked up the page labeled *Page one-read this first*

_Kyo Soma: List of duties_

_*Answer all calls and write them down for Mr. Momiji_

_* Keep files of Mr. Momiji's clients_

_* Bring Mr. Momiji his hot chocolate with whipped cream in the mornings. _

_* Show up at 8:00 every summer/break/weekend morning except Sunday- show up at 12:00 on Sunday for two hours._

_* Write down every meeting for Mr. Momiji._

_* Organize file cabinets (1st day)_

_*Fill desk with supplies (1st day; Paper, lead pencils, pens, folders, new file-folders, labels, etc.)_

_* Make cards that say: Momiji's agency with the number (736) 382-846-1780 and have a rabbit on the front (1st day)_

_* Any other duties will be on request by Mr. Momiji._

Kyo put this paper in his smallest drawer-after writing down his duties for today.

He sighed as he picked up the second piece of paper.

_Kyo Soma: Rules and regulations_

_* ALWAYS call Mr. Momiji, Mr. Momiji unless told otherwise._

_* ALWAYS show up on time, if not earlier._

_*Be respectful to the staff (Who will be coming in on Monday)_

_*Do whatever Mr. Momiji says._

_* Don't go into Mr. Momiji's office without permission._

_*Don't lose your temper_

_*Be at your desk in uniform with full makeup/whatever Mr. Momiji says by 8:05 at latest._

_*Mr. Momiji can think up new rules if he pleases._

_* Show up at 3:40 P.M on week-days._

* * *

><p>After Kyo got off of work he staggered into the house, hoping he got all the 'eyeliner' off. "I'm home!" He called. Earlier he told everyone he 'had-a-job-and-would-explain-when-he-got-home'<p>

"We're in the kitchen, Kyo!" Tohru yelled.

Kyo walked to the kitchen and smiled when he saw everyone having tea. "Hi..."

"Kyo, when your done I have some up-setting news to tell you and Yuki." Shigure said, Yuki raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

"Well..." Tohru prompted, after a minuet of Kyo not saying anything.

"I recently got a job because the big house stopped funding us," Kyo said. "And it's kind of...embarrassing."

"Now, now, Kyo. You can tell us. It can't be that bad, your not giving yourself away, are you?" Kyo slapped him-hard. It took away some of his frustration.

"Damn perverted mut." he muttered. "I...Ugh...workasMomiji'sassistant."

"What?" Yuki and Tohru asked while Shigure laughed.

"I- Dammit! I work as Momiji's assistant! Happy now ya' damn rat!"

Yuki's eyebrow twitched. Tohru started babbling and Shigure laughed-howling mad laughter.

"Ohh...Oh..." Shigure said, trying to calm down. His face then got serious.

"Yuki, Kyo...Akito sent me a letter to give to you and called me explaining today...I'm sorry but...apparently...Akito messed with your lives, before Tohru changed him, and...well...he...he...did a sacred-formal-arrangement-proclamation spell on you two." Kyo went stiff and Yuki choked on his tea.

"What's that mean?" Tohru asked innocently.

Shigure frowned "It means Kyo and Yuki have to get married, or they will die."

* * *

><p>Was it ok?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Thunder strikes!

Thanks to:

**Fred yes I am a girl**

And

**Kuro Yoshi**

For being my first reviewers, I love you guys. On with the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki POV:<strong>

"What!" Yuki said, hoping he heard wrong. Kyo looked like he was in shock.

"I'm so sorry you guys but, Akito said _I_ could tell you something about him that no-one but Hitori and the people at the big house know. Akito is a girl."

Yuki's stomach swelled with emotions and he felt like he was going to vomit. Tohru looked like she was going to faint.

"You see," Shigure continued "Akito needed an heir, she can't bear children because she's too weak, and if Hori's right she won't ever be able to. But, forgetting that members of the zodiac can't bear the family head, she picked you two and, um, here." He seemed to be suppressing laughter as he handed the papers over.

Yuki looked down at his.

_Dearest Yuki,_

_I am sorry for all that I have done to you. I am most sorry for this. As a spot of me noticing something about Kyo, I decided that the submissive one (Whom I thought would bear my heir, I was kind of stupid.) would be Kyo, he is more submissive than you anyway if you just pay attention._

_As you know, he will have to be in a dress. But do _not_ tease him, or else. I may not be cruel like I was but I still will punish people who go directly against me and hurt someone._

_The wedding will be on June 18__th__, in 19 days. Please spend this time bonding with Kyo and do not fight, it will make the situation more awkward. Shigure has a extra floor you do not know about, I had him and a few others fix it up so you and Kyo can live up there._

_You will still have meals with Tohru and still live in this house. I hope you will forgive me._

_Akito Soma, Head of the Soma Family._

Yuki didn't know whether to laugh at the cat's miss-fortune or to cry. Or to even throw up. He put a hand up to his silver hair and nearly screamed 'why me'.

But, Kyo would be _kind of_ cute in a dress, and a good looking 'wife'. Wait- where the _Hell_ did _that_ come from.

**Kyo POV:**

It had been a few hours since Shigure told them, Kyo wanted to be on the porch, thinking or looking at the stars, or even crying. But there was no way in hell he was going up there when it was raining.

He was now in his room, tomorrow him and Yuki had to move together. Ugh. He stretched out on his bed and sighed. Kyo was really tired-rain did that to him. Maybe if he closed his eyes for one minuet…

Kyo woke up scared and he didn't know why. Suddenly a very loud _BOOM_ racked the house and informed him why. He uncharacteristically whimpered and pulled his comforter over his head, curling into a ball like a frightened kitten.

He blamed the rat, he didn't know why but it was the rat's fault. Even within his-blue-cover-fortress the _BOOM_'s scared him badly. He wanted to be manly but he couldn't, the hair on the back of his neck stood up as lightning crashed down near their house.

Kyo gritted his teeth to stop him from crying out as the next thunder hit, he was shaking from trying not to cry.

_ZAP! BOOM! BOOM! BANG! ZAP! BOOM!_

The storm went on and Kyo began to whimper louder than he thought he was, much like a calf in a hail-storm.

Tohru stayed at Uo's house and Shigure went to Ayame's so it was just Kyo and Yuki, no-one else. Tohru knew his fear, and if she was here she would have already been in here, calming him down before he got hysterical and woke everyone up.

But she wasn't. Kyo kicked the covers off, noting they did nothing to help, and curled into a fetal possession, rocking back and forth as he mewled, still shaking from holding back tears.

Kyo must have been louder than he thought, because his door opened and there was Yuki, wide awake in his mouse pajamas and semi-glaring.

"What is it stup-"Yuki stopped as he saw what state Kyo was in, how scared the normally macho teen was.

"Are you…" Yuki said nothing more and climbed on the bed, hesitating a minuet before taking Kyo in his arms.

It was only then that Kyo began to sob; cradled in Yuki's arms he cried and cried until it hurt and he was making himself sick.

The silver haired boy didn't look annoyed, he had that soft look of worry and caring that he got when Tohru was hurt, sick, or scared.

"Shhh….Your making yourself sick." Yuki whispered "What's wrong, what happened?"

Kyo choked out an answer he didn't remember and was shocked when Yuki picked him up bridal style and carried him into Yuki's room.

"Wh-wh-wha-what're ya'?" Kyo tried to ask as he was deposited on the bed and Yuki went to his dresser.

"You're staying in here tonight." Yuki said simply, more kind than he had ever been to Kyo, or even Tohru. Yuki got out a pair of pajama's and without asking if Kyo could manage to put them on on his own (He couldn't but it was the principal of the matter.) Yuki took off Kyo's clothes, leaving him in his boxers.

Yuki put Kyo in his purple mouse pajamas (Yuki was in his yellow ones) and then laid the smaller boy on the bed.

Kyo was laid on the bed and then cuddled up to Yuki's chest as he also laid down.

Yuki was rubbing circles on Kyo's back and soon Kyo stopped shaking, he didn't move away but he muttered a 'thank you' and drifted off to sleep, before he did he swore he heard Yuki said 'I don't mind, I like sleeping with you.'

**Yuki POV:**

Yuki woke up to the sound of Mewling coming from Kyo's room, he was annoyed. What the heck was that stupid cat do-ing up at this hour. He tried to roll over and get some sleep but the whimpers and mewls got so loud and annoying he got up and marched over to Kyo's room, his hair on end and him madder than ever-he doesn't like to be woken up.

Without registering what whimpers meant he opened the door and said "What is it stupid-" the word cat hung in his throat as he saw Kyo. He was huddled in a corner of his bed, hugging his knees and rocking back and forth.

He looked at Yuki with terror filled eyes and muttered 'please' under his breath.

Yuki immediately went over to the bed and hesitated before sitting down and hesitating again. '_Should I bring him into my lap or…?_' he thought, blowing a silver hair out of his face.

Kyo's body shook violently and he started wailing louder, Yuki scooped him up into his lap and put protective arms around him.

Kyo then cried, Yuki tried to comfort him but he was so scared… When he began to cough Yuki knew he had to calm him down, he would make himself sick!

"Kyo-Kyo," He used Kyo's nickname "Shh…You'll make yourself sick…What happened, Kitty, What's wrong?" When Kyo was hysterical it was best to treat him like a kitten.

Kyo sniffled and after a few minutes said "S-S-St-Stooorrrmm!" He wailed, clinging to Yuki desperately. "Can't be alone… T-To-Tohru N-Norm-allly h-h-h-here!" Yuki waited a minute before he gently scooped up the sobbing boy and carried him bridal style to his room.

Kyo was still in his clothes, Yuki quickly and awkwardly took care of that problem. He was cute in Yuki's pajamas '_Stop!_' Yuki commanded himself '_He's having a nervous break-down for god's sake!'_

Yuki laid down beside the orange-haired-teen and cuddled him to his chest, eventually Kyo calmed down, but made no move to leave.

"Thank you, Yuki." Kyo muttered, and Yuki thought of how cute he was, cuter than Tohru-wait, what?

"Welcome, I don't mind sharing a bed with you when you're scared, Kyo."

Yuki saw that Kyo had drifted off to sleep, his hand clutching the blanket like a little kid, still cuddled up to Yuki, his bright orange hair falling in his face.

Yuki blew a piece of silver hair out of his own face and soon fell asleep, his arm protectivally strung around Kyo's waist.

Two up-dates in one night! Am I awesome or what!


	3. Chapter 3: Of Mornings and Monsters

Okay, I figured this was LONG over-due! B.T.W I changed my name (isn't it obvious?) to Ninja Penguin Princess. Is it okay? Anyway a short preview to the next chapter will be at the end, stay tuned! (I've always wanted to say that)

Kyo: You made me look like a wimpy little girl last time! GO _AWAY_ PEOPLE, _SAVE_ YOURSELVES!

Yuki: Shut up _baka Neko_

Kyo: Yuki, their English, The translation is Stupid cat…Dumb ass, Damn rat.

Yuki: -.-

Ninja(Me): Umm…Disclaimer?

Kyo: Oh, right –sarcasm- Powerful goddess…I am your slave

Ninja: Damn straight.

Kyo: O.o …We do not own Fruits basket, this is a fan made story. Not a good one, but it _is _one…

Yuki: This chapter-

Kyo(Interrupting): Is dedicated to-

Ninja(Also interrupting): My wonderful Cousin Cheyenne and all my amazing reviewers, I love you people. I honestly do _not_ deserve the 7 wonderful reviews and support I have gotten…..Especially since this chapter is so short and horrible.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyo POV:<strong>

Kyo woke up slightly in a daze. The sun was shining and birds were chirping- there was no indication that it had stormed last night. He sighed and rolled over in Yuki's bed, alone. Wait-Yuki's bed? Alone?

Kyo sat up and looked around confused, before last night came back to him. He grabbed his orange hair and sighed. He was humiliated-could you blame him? But, Yuki always sleeps in, why was he not still in bed?

Kyo slowly got out of bed and looked at Yuki's clock. "Oh shit!" He muttered. It was 2:00! He never slept this late!

Kyo felt a sweat drop forming on the back of his head as he looked at his clothes. He didn't remember getting into Yuki's clothes; he didn't remember half of last night…that could be either VERY bad or VERY good…

Kyo walked slowly to his room and changed into his brown cargo pants and black shirt, feeling cold, he also threw on his white hoodie.

Kyo tried desperately to flatten his hair then glared at it. '_Damn, why do I care if my hair looks okay? I'm acting like a girl-dammit!'_ When he got down-stairs Tohru was drinking some tea in the kitchen with Shigure.

"Good morning- Err-afternoon Kyo!" She said bubbly. She was wearing a white turtle neck, brown knee high boots, and a black skirt. She also had the _yellow_ ribbons in, the ones that Yuki-Umm…_The damn Rat_- gave her.

"Hey, Tohru." He said smiling Shigure made a sound and Kyo scowled. "Stupid Mutt."

"Why, Kyo, what's wrong with the Kitty?" Shigure smirked.

"Shut up, Stupid mutt."

"Awwe, Kyo-chan learned how to rhyme!"

Kyo's eyes suddenly snapped open fully awake. "Wait, _I'M LATE FOR WORK!_"

Tohru just chuckled, her little giggle. "Momiji called, said there's no work today or until a week after you and Yuki's um…Ya' know?"

Kyo sighed. He forgot about the wedding, almost. "Yeah, where's the damn rat anyway?"

"He went to Aya's because he had to get measured for his tux." Shigure said then burst into laughter. Kyo ignored him and went into the kitchen, grabbing a rice ball and shoving it into his mouth.

"And Akito moved the wedding up to this Saturday…" Shigure was saying and Kyo froze

"He-…She did _what_!"

**Yuki POV**

Yuki walked back from the shop, muttering under his breath.

"Stupid snake, why is that _thing_ my brother. Perverted ass whole… Burn in hell…." Why was Yuki so mad? Well…..Let's start at the beginning…..

_Yuki walked into his older-technically- brother's-only by blood- shop. He glared at Ayame when he saw the 'suitable tuxedo's' he had selected._

"_No." he glared at one with frills "No." Shot down one with lace "NO!" He said to one that looked more like a dress._

"_HELL-NO!" He said to one that __**was**__ a dress with a bow-tie. Finally he found a normal-looking one. "I want this one."_

_Ayame started pouting "But- Yuki!" He whined "That one is so __**drab**__! But if you say so-"He added when Yuki glared at him._

"_Whatever."_

"_Oh and Yuki, how about Kyo, huh? He'll look real, real nice in that dress... Huh?" He had this perverted tone about him that made Yuki mad._

_He glared at his older brother and punched him hard._

"Damn, pervert, nasty, ugly…" Yuki was _still_ muttering and pacing as he walked back to the house, knowing that if he saw Ayame any time today, he would _kill_ him.

**Kyo POV:**

Kyo was walking, he didn't walk anywhere in particular, just wanted to get away from Shigure.

He saw a figure, they were near Yuki's base, cursing under his breath. The figure had silver hair- Yuki.

"Yuki!" He turned around and- _smiled_?

"Hey."

"What's up?" Kyo asked and wondered why he felt so cold, yet his face was so warm.

"Nothing, just walking back from _his_…_clothing_…shop…." Yuki spat out, brushing a hand through his shiny silver hair.

"M'Sorry, If it makes you feel any better, Shigure has been calling me 'Lady Kyo' all morning." Yuki laughed, he really _laughed_! It was a sweet musical sound that lit the room with joy. He looked at Kyo and smiled.

Kyo had never realized why women called Yuki '_Prince Yuki_' but now he got it. Yuki was gorgeous; his soft beautiful purple eyes were filled with warmth and understanding, he had pale white skin that was supported with soft, wispy silver hair he was tall and had a voice like bells. He had never hurt _anyone_. All in all- Yuki was angelic. And Kyo….Kyo was a monster.

"Yuki…" He started his voice a little shaky. "I don't understand."

Yuki looked confused "Understand what Kyo?" they both ignored the fact they were using each others first names.

"I-I don't" He started then tried to get a grip "I don't understand why you comforted me last night."

Yuki's confused look deepened and he took a step toward Kyo, who recoiled. "Why wouldn't I?" Yuki asked in that sweet angelic voice.

"Because," Kyo said, his eyes pricking with tears of frustration, confusion and something else "I'm a…I'm a…" He trailed off.

Yuki waited a moment before Kyo continued "I'm a _MONSTER_!" Kyo screamed, and Yuki looked shocked.

* * *

><p>Hey, that's it for now! Send me in Ideas, I will <em>actually<em> use them (unless their stupid lol) no idea is _to_ stupid, just put it in. Comment and stuff, more reviews= more enthusiasm= quicker up-date.

Here is….. Your preview for Chapter 3:

_**Yuki bent down over the sobbing boy and brushed away his tears. "Your not a monster, Kyo." He said softly.**_

"_**Y-Yes I am." He sobbed. "I m-made my o-o-own **_**mother**_** commit suicide."**_

"_**No," Yuki said more forcefully "Just because you are a cat doesn't mean anything, it never has."**_

"_**You're the rat, why are you helping me?"**_

"_**Because…" Yuki had to pause, why **_**was**_** he helping Kyo, the answer came and before he could stop it he blurted it out "I love you, Kyo." He looked flustered and said "I mean-we're cousins and-"**_

"_**Shut up, rat." Kyo chuckled, wiping his tears away.**_

Bye for now! Remember, REVIEW! _Please?_

-Ninja Penguin Princess


	4. Chapter 4: First dates and First Kisses

I promise there will be better angst than this later.

Kyo: Ugh...Go...Away...People...Save...You *Huffs for air* selves...

Yuki: If you can't tell it's raining where Miss Ninja is today.

Ninja: *Blushing like a school girl* XDD Ahhhhh! He called me 'Miss Ninja!' Ahhh! *Fan girl squeal* KAWAI! So awesome! Eeeep! XDDD

Kyo: -.- o.O -.- o.O -.- o.O *Switching between glaring and being uterly freaked out*

Yuki: O.o O.o O.o *Poor thing is just uterly freaked out*

Kyo: Ninja Penguin P-Princess does not own _Fruits Basket_, If she did I would be more scared.

Ninja: He would have good reason. This is again dedicated to my viewers, I love you all and I really do not deserve all the postitive feedback you give me! P.S: This chapter may or may-not have some kissage in it...

* * *

><p><strong>Momiji and Tohru:<strong>

"Tohru!" Momiji shouted, grabbing the slightly taller girls hand and leading her to the area with a table, a candle, two plates, and roses. They were at the big house in Momiji's section. "Will you have dinner with me?" he asked in the most innocent voice he could manage.

Tohru looked shocked, then smiled and politly nodded "Can I get-" before she could finished Momiji clapped his hands and Ayame took Tohru away to get dressed while he went behind a curtain and changed. Momiji distastfully looked at the clothes in front of him. "For Tohru...For Torhu." He whispered and started getting dressed.

* * *

><p>Tohru went to where dinner was; she was in long white gloves, a white blue cinderella like dress with one blue bow tied in her hair **(UK! LOL!) **When both Momiji and Tohru saw eachother, their heart stopped. Momiji had his hair brushed wavily (for short hair) and was wearing a tuxedo, he held a beautiful rose in his hand, which he gave to Tohru.

"You look beautiful tonight, Lady Tohru." He said in a sweet, yet deep voice, bowing and extending his hand out to Tohru, who blushed; taking the hand and the rose.

"Thank you, Lord Momiji." She whispered, playing along and ignoring how weak her knees felt.

"Shall we eat?" Momiji asked and Tohru nodded, kissing him on the cheek and making him smile and blush deeply.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyo and Yuki:<strong>

Yuki had looked shocked as Kyo screamed at him then collapsed on the ground, shaking from not wanting to cry. He kneeled next to Kyo and hugged him, Kyo pushed him away and shook more violently before the sobs started.

Yuki bent down over the sobbing boy again and brushed away his tears gentily. "Your not a monster, Kyo." He said softly.

"Y-Yes I am." He sobbed. "I m-made my o-o-own mother commit suicide."

"No," Yuki said more forcefully "Just because you are a cat doesn't mean anything, it never has."

"It meant something to Mom and _everyone_ else in this stupid sorry excuse of a family. Even my own Da-" Kyo's voice cracked and It pained Yuki to see him so broken. "Even my own _Dad_ blames me and- and...You're the rat, you're _**supposed**_ to _**hate**_ me..._**why **_are you helping me?"

"Because " Yuki had to pause, why was he helping Kyo, the answer came and before he could stop it he blurted it out "I love you, Kyo." He looked flustered and said "I mean-we're cousins and-"

"Shut up, rat." Kyo chuckled brokenly, wiping his tears away. He looked up at Yuki and his heart thumped in his chest, he inwardly scowled at himself. "Yuki-" He started and Yuki looked at him, their faces mere inches apart, if he wanted to all he would have to do is tilt a little...

"Kyo..." Yuki whispered, sending chills down Kyo's spine, Kyo hesitantly looked back up at Yuki and blushed when he saw (and felt) that their noses were touching.

"Yuki, I..." Kyo trailed off, just staring into big violet pools of warmth. He could look into Yuki's eyes all day. Yuki's breath ghosted over Kyo's lips and Kyo shivered again. Yuki had the smell of the earth, cinnamon, violets, axe spray and a fresh spring day; all mixed into one smell that was very intoxicating.

Yuki smiled, noting that Kyo smelled like roses, a summer breeze, and, strangely, the ocean.

"I think-... Yuki... I think I... Ya' know?" Kyo asked, hoping he understood.

"Yes." Yuki smiled at him, and leaned in, first brushing a few orange strands out of Kyo's face then, with a hand behind Kyo's head, capturing the smaller boy's lips in a sweet, delicate kiss. Yuki tasted like sunshine, strawberry's and vanilla, a strange but wonderful misture that, mixed with his smell, made Kyo's head spin. Kyo felt his arms snake up behind Yuki's neck and he kissed back.

Yuki begged for entrance to Kyo's mouth, and was granted, the boy tasted of chocolate, cream, mints and laughter (does laughter have a taste?)

When Yuki pulled away both him and Kyo were smiling and flushed.

They didn't have to say it- they would never speak of this again and it would (hopefully) never happen again. No matter how much they both wanted it to.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so short and a cliffhanger~ No preview today, have to keep you guessing sometimes, I hope I can up-date it sooner and make them longer!<p>

Kyo: Bye everyone! I'ma sleep now =V.V= *Snore* z...Z...z...Z...z

Yuki: Wow...

Ninja: HEY! I'm not _that_ boring! Psha, love all my reviewers and I promise I will _try_ to update sooner. I have a catchphrase but it's not good.

Always remember, Ninja Penguins are slowly taking over the world,

~Ninja Penguin Princess~


	5. Chapter 5: The Wedding Part 1

A girl with long Black hair, big – doe like – chocolate brown eyes, pale skin, who was really short and wearing a short plaid pleated school girl skirt, with crosses on the bottom, a leather top, a loose belt, a long leather black glove on one hand, bracelets up and down arm, and was holding a big (Pokémon announcer) microphone; walks into the middle of a room (onto a huge platform) with a waterfall, huge meadow, flowers, and trees.

"Hi guys!" She says, waving. "It's me, Ninja Penguin Princess! I figured you were getting bored of the _boring_ way of me introducing the chapter, I am appearing as I would _if_ I could (I look mostly like this anyway), so here goes!"

Kyo appears, followed by woman and he looks miserable "Yes…. The rumors are true…. I and that… _rat_ are getting married in this chapter."

Yuki appears, sighing and tilting his head down "So…. _Kyo_ is in a _dress_ in this chapter and there is…. As Miss Ninja would say, fluff."

Ninja's eyes mist over and she says "I love you all so much, thank you, I never thought I would get _1_ review; I have _20_ and they are _**ALL**_ good. You guys are amazing, I seriously thought this story would crash and burn by now."

A big message shoots across the screen as Ninja cries it reads _**"DISCLAIMER: Ninja Penguin Princess does in no way own **_Fruits Basket _**She wishes she did…. On with the story; yes?"**_

**Kyo POV:**

Kyo sighed as he looked up at his soon-to-be-brother. Ayame was practically screaming with joy as he ran off to find the **'perfect accessories for his new baby brother' **and Kyo sulked.

He looked up around the room and knew that everyone he knew (except, maybe, the kids at school) would be here; watching him as he makes a fool of himself in _that_. Kyo hadn't looked at the dress and tried very hard not to, this arrangement was bad enough as it was without a dress making things complicated.

There was a swift 'rap' on the door and Kyo muttered "Come in, I guess." He expected it to be Tohru, or Kagura, but his _Fiancé _ was standing there, looking uncomfortable and out of place.

Kyo had to stop himself from throwing a shoe at Yuki and screaming '_It's bad luck!_' and scowled at himself '_What the hell is wrong with me!_' he asked himself –knowing there wasn't an answer.

"Rat." He finally managed, his crimson eyes looking anywhere other than at Yuki. If he had peaked- _Which he didn't_- he would noticed that Yuki was already dressed, in a gorgeous black and white tuxedo with a bow-tie and a black jacket/shoes/pants, and a white button up shirt/cufflinks/part of bow-tie. Yuki's silver hair was in his face and shiny as ever, he had a strange area around him that made Kyo want to throw his arms around him and….

"Kisa sent me with these." He said plainly and put some things on the table; a blue bracelet, a envelope that read 'Borrowed' and envelope that read 'Old'.

"Thanks." Kyo muttered softly and switched his gaze to the floor.

"Are you OK Ky- ….. Cat?" Yuki asked, slipping and almost calling him 'Kyo' that went away when their kiss did.

"I'm fine." Kyo said a little too quickly, wrapping his arms around his body. He didn't hear Yuki sit down next to him; he didn't let him stay when he felt the strong soft arms around him and smelt earth, violets, and Axe invade his nostrils. Kyo most certainly did _not_ lean into Yuki's embrace, or breathe in his smell deeper.

"I'm always here." Yuki whispered before standing and leaving the room. Kyo felt that his face was hot- he didn't care anymore. At least, not until Ayame walked in and commented on it; the only thing he cared about then was how hard he could punch.

**Yuki:**

Yuki sighed and ran a hand through his silver locks as he paced through the lobby before making his way to the aisle. Kyo wasn't supposed to make him feel like this. Tohru was supposed to make his stomach flop, make him feel so protective, comforting and caring, she was supposed to make him imagine _her_ in dresses and imagine kissing _her_, imagine saving _her_ and _Tohru_ being his damsel in distress.

Yuki was supposed to fight with Kyo over _Tohru_, he was supposed to be jealous of _Kyo_ being with _Tohru_, and He was supposed to imagine holding her hand, having children with her, being married to her, laughing with her. So why, pray tell, does he imagine all that stuff and feel that way about Kyo? Why does looking at Kyo being sad make him sad? Why does he feel so protective over a boy who could relatively take care of himself? Why does his heart speed up? _Why, dammit_!

Yuki smiled and kicked a laughing Shigure in the unmentionables as he pondered this. Kyo was sweet, when you get inside his walls, he was as pretty- no, prettier- then any girl Yuki had ever met, he was sarcastic and funny, he smelt like roses, a summer breeze, and, which now Yuki knows he is so like, the ocean. Kyo tasted like sweet chocolate, rich and warm (loving) cream, fiery mints, and the laughter he so often laughed.

Yuki looked up as Tohru walked down the aisle with Momiji, then Ayame and Shigure (_ew_), and Kisa and Horu (the ring bearer and flower girl) and- way too fast a traditional tune played and first Yuki saw Kazuma-san **(did I spell it right?) **dragging someone into the hall.

His heart stopped.

Kyo was in a strapless white dress, it was more Cinderella style than anything, his dress had ruffles from a little under his waist down, it had a black sash tied around his waist and he was wearing white flats and long white gloves.

Kyo had a veil hanging over his face gorgeous orange hair- which was styled in a curly/wavy way with a few flowers in it, his cheeks were bright red- rosy, and his eyes were flashing. He had on some lip-gloss (Yuki could tell) and some eyeliner; he held a bouquet of white lily's, tiger lilies, violets, and pink roses in his hands. Kyo's skin was glowing and before Yuki knew it he was in front of him, and Kazuma-san had placed Kyo's hand in Yuki's before walking to his spot.

Both Yuki and Kyo turned to face Hitori before they let go of their hands.

"Friends, family members, we are gathered here today to join the persons of Soma Kyo and Soma Yuki, in holy matrimony. If there is anyone to object to this union, speck now or forever hold your peace." Both Haru and Kagura looked as if they wanted to jump up quickly.

"The couple was told to present their own vows, Yuki?" Yuki got out a slip of paper and read quickly.

"Kyo, I know this wasn't our decision, I know we don't really want this. But, I'm learning things about you I wouldn't have cared to learn before; like how you love staying up late just so you can see the moon at its best. I know this won't be easy, but I could be stuck with a lot of people; and I'm glad it's you." Yuki didn't dare recite from the heart; there is no telling what he would say.

Kyo nodded and read off his slip, his veil moving a little to show his blush was now a romantic pink. "Yuki, I seriously never thought that we would ever be this close, ever be like this. I really never thought I would wear a dress." A few chuckles at that "But, I have learned things about you as well in the past week, like how you love to garden more than you love to fight, how you are afraid to laugh in front of people. I've learned that I blame you too much with some stuff-"a few gasps "And not enough with others."

"Oh!" rang throughout the room "I am really glad that it's you I am stuck with forever."

Hitori nodded and looked at Horu "The rings."

"Do you, Yuki, take Kyo to be your lawful wedded wife…-" Kyo snorted at this and Yuki smiled at him "….And in health till death do you part?"

"I-… I do." Yuki said and smiled at Kyo brightly, not at all feeling happy but strangely- somehow- feeling ecstatic.

"Do you, Kyo…." Yuki drowned out Hitori and stared at Kyo- how had he never noticed how girly Kyo was? Why did everyone assume he was more girly?

"You may now kiss the bride." Yuki and Kyo awkwardly stared at each other before Yuki pulled up Kyo's veil and leaned in.

HAHAHA! Rest of wedding is going to be posted up soon. Love you!


	6. Chapter 6: The Wedding Part 2

Sorry I've been gone so long and it's so short and…rushed, there is more drama in my life right now than an episode of glee, and believe it or not, I've literally been working on this since the second I posted up the old one. Love you!

Disclaimer: I own Fruits Basket (Kyo and Yuki: *glares and makes her feel awkward*) Correction… I _**wish**_I owned this anime! On with chapter…. (Checks the notes) um… _6_! Yea! On with Chapter 6!

* * *

><p><strong>Kyo:<strong>

Kyo's breathe hitched as Yuki pulled up his veil, their eyes locked for a second before Yuki leaned in, capturing Kyo's lips in a heated- but very brief- kiss. Kyo's body was on fire, he felt as though someone had set off a firework with him. And why, pray tell, did he nearly _**whine**_ when Yuki pulled away?

Everyone clapped, making some of the awkwardness that had set in fly away. Yuki shrugged at him, before they both ran off to the reception, avoiding rice and each other.

* * *

><p>"So, what are you and Yuki going to <em><strong>do<strong>_? You'll be alone for _**two weeks**_!" Momiji exclaimed, throwing his hands up and glancing at Kyo. Momiji had given up his business a day or two ago without giving anyone reason. He told Kyo, though- it was to spend more time with Tohru. And it's not like Kyo _**needed**_ the money anymore, since he was _**MARRIED**_, he just bonded with Momiji and got used to his presence. "It's not like you can do…_**normal **__**Honeymoon**_ stuff…" Momiji blushed red and shut up, good choice kid, good choice.

"I plan on avoiding the rat at all costs. Can I take the dress off _**now**_?" Kyo whined very un-Kyo-like and sighed, throwing back another shot of whiskey, ignoring Momiji's disapproving glance.

"No." Momiji fidgeted uncomfortably "You know when you _**can**_ take it off. At the end of the reception before slipping _**another**_ Ayame outfit on to ride to the…Honeymoon."

"Why have I got to wear a dress?" Kyo slurred, already slightly drunk, "Yuki doesn't have to wear one..."

"That's because it's tradition and Yuki isn't the bride. Now hush up and **TRY** to look like you're having fun. You're going to have to cut the cake soon and getting drunk isn't going to help, meanie." Kyo groaned, the cake, how could he have forgotten. At least the kiss was over. But still, Kyo didn't know if he _**wanted**_ it to be over, and that was scary.

"Buzz kill." Kyo muttered and Momiji laughed, glancing at Tohru every other second. Kyo smirked at him and raised an eyebrow before downing another shot, slightly woozy. "How's Tohru?" He asked, making his small cousin jump.

"Wh- I don't know what you're talking about!" Momiji nearly screamed his voice shrill and cheeks pink.

"Oh, suuuurrre you don't." Kyo slurred and Momiji glared at him.

"It's time to cut the cake before the speeches." Hitori announced with his expressionless gaze on both Kyo and the silver haired teen who was talking to Tohru, across the room from Momiji and Kyo.

Kyo glanced over at Yuki and sighed almost like a school girl before he got ahold of himself and blushed. He slowly walked over to Hitori and looked at the table. '_Jessh this cake is huge; it's almost bigger than me for Kami's sake!_' Kyo thought as he glanced up at it.

Kyo nearly jumped all the way to the ceiling as he felt a hand grasp around his glove and pick up the knife in one movement. "It's just me, who would you think it would be." Yuki whispered into his ear from behind Kyo and the short boy turned around and glared at him.

"Give a guy a heart attack, why don't ya'!" He muttered, cutting the cake with Yuki before taking a large helping and smearing it on the silver-haired-boy's shocked face, stifling giggles. Yuki smiled evilly back and shoved some in the orange cat's mouth, most of it going all over his lips and his left cheek.

"I know this is disgusting." Kyo said, licking his glove and cleaning off his face as everyone was cutting their own now. "But this cake is so damn _good_!" He gushed (not that he'd call it that) and popped more cake in his mouth.

Yuki laughed at him and used a towel to wipe the cake off his face. Tohru came up behind him, just as the tall teen looked ready to say something important, and poked him in the back.

"Yuki, come over here please!" She said, blushing redder than a tomato and grabbing his hand, pointing at Kyo every other second and Kyo could tell from here she was giggling and nodding her head a lot- ugh- women.

* * *

><p>Suddenly Shishou was standing in front and everyone shut up, obviously everyone was mostly wasted (except Tohru- she's too…innocent. *cough cough* Okay, she's the designated walker-homer) who wouldn't be at a wedding like this?<p>

"I would like to make a toast, To Yuki and Kyo!" Kazuma said, smiling at Kyo, making the boy's face light up. "But just know boy," He suddenly said, glaring at Yuki "I taught you everything you know, so if anything bad happens to my Kyo… You best be on the lookout…I'm certified to kill" **(A.N: I had too, someone gave me an idea and I used it! Lmao…)** everyone clapped awkwardly, not sure what to make of that-umm… _touching_ display.

Kagura stood in front of the audience, a cup in her hand "We don't know why Akito picked _**these**_ two to be together, not that they aren't a good couple." She chuckled nervously.

"Congratulations guys, but seriously, _Yuki_ and _**KYO**_! That's like pairing hot and cold, or white and black, _**TOM **_and _**JERRY**_! It's not like Yuki is a girl…Or the first one to accept Kyo. I'm just kidding Congrads…Or the first one to hold his hand." She hugged her teddy back-pack and danced off to her seat, where she pouted and looked about to strangle Kyo and Yuki.

Some of the 'Prince Yuki fan-girls' who had been 'invited' (They totally crashed the wedding like the stalkers they are) stood on stage, half of them sobbing openly. The president stepped forward and shoved her long brown hair over her shoulder

"The kid had a point, if someone wanted to set someone up, why these two! Everyone knows they hate each other! Why not pick, I don't know, president of a club dedicated to Yuki, for instance. Or even pick _**Tohru**_ for Kami's sake but _**Kyo**_! Why him! Why not ME!" She sobbed and ran out of the room, her fan club running after her.

Kyo yelped when he felt strong hands lift around his waist and drag him somewhere, already knowing who it was.

* * *

><p>Sorry guys, it's been too long and I will update sooner than last time, a promise to you. Right now it's time for….<p>

_**Super mega awesome previews of the next chapter!:**_

_**Kyo glanced at Yuki, not noticing the awkwardness that had been there moments ago. Maybe it was Kyo just realizing it, most likely it was the fact he was trashed, but Yuki was starting to look sexier and handsomer the longer Kyo looked at him.**_

_**-.-**_

_**Kagura looked at all the fan-girls that surrounded her "So it's decided, we must destroy Yuki and Kyo's relationship- or we destroy them."**_

I love you all and thanks for the amazing reviews, the more I get the more I want to hurry up with chapters- remember that! And thanks to my fans who added me on story alert and/or author alert and/or added me/my story to favorites! I wouldn't be here without all of you guys, thanks _**SO**_ much! A review might not seem like much but every time I read a good one I get all fuzzy inside, See you all (hopefully) next week/sooner!

I must warn you, I'm a ninja~~

~~ Ninja Penguin Princess


	7. Chapter 7:Honeymoon Part 1

Here's the chapter! Love you all and thanks for the reviews! Sorry if characters are a little OOC for the last part and HA, I did get it done one day BEFORE I promised it, which is probably why it sucks and I'm exhausted.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyo:<strong>

Kyo struggled with the strong arms that were wrapped around his waist and were dragging him back to a room. "Get off of me, _**bastard**_!" He screamed, turning around and (finally) breaking free of the taller persons grip.

He smoothed his hair down and shot a nasty look at his tall silver-haired cousin. "What the hell do you want!"

Ayame **(A.N: Ha, ha, bet you thought it was Yuki for a minute!) **pouted and stomped his foot "It's almost time for you to leave, Kyo-Kyo. I just wanted to get you in something less… fluffy… not that this isn't a good look for you, but I doubt you'd want to wear it for the train ride to the cabin. Hmmm?"

Kyo made a snort but otherwise remained silent- which was all the approval his brother-in-law needed before her grabbed the small teen's wrists and dragged him into a room, shutting it behind him with a weird gleam in his eyes.

"Oh dear Kami, help me now." Kyo whispered **(A.N: Kami means god…just so you know)** Ayame spun around, somehow his braid not slapping him in the face.

"It's not that bad, Kyo-Kyo! You have _soooo_ much to work with!" Kyo let out an 'eep' of horror and looked at the items Ayame laid in front of him… Ugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki:<strong>

Yuki watched Kyo struggling with his brother for a minute before the poor guy was dragged off, Ayame chattering so loudly Yuki could hear bits and pieces of what he was saying and- it didn't look too good for Kyo.

Tohru was smiling over his shoulder every other minute and he turned around, smiling when he saw a hyper Momiji gushing about something to a un-interested Haru.

"So, how long have you liked Momiji?" He asked very calmly, taking a sip of his drink- not entirely drunk but not entirely sober either.

Tohru's face lit up like a tomato and she began babbling in her innocent way "No- I mean I like Momiji, but I don't _**like**_ him. At least I think I don't but the other day he kept being such a sweetie and he wore a suit- a _**man**_ suit and he looked so cute- I mean, oh um…" Yuki laughed at her lightly.

"I won't tell, Miss Honda. But please don't hurt him. He's liked you for quite some time I believe." Tohru's eyes widened as Yuki said that and she went even redder-which Yuki didn't know could happen.

"Q-Quite some t-time… Oh." She stuttered, looking happy and then she started babbling, Yuki vaguely wondered where Kagura went. Then shrugged his shoulders and listened to Tohru, not really caring.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagura and the Fans:<strong>

Kagura stood in front of the group of sobbing girls, her tears dried up a while ago. "_**SHUT UP**_!" She screamed, gaining their attention. Then switching to the sweet, sympathetic, understanding, and hurt voice she'd practiced she turned to address them.

"As president of the Kyo Soma fan club, and as you all are in the Yuki club, some of you in both, I have a situation we need to discuss." The girls (Even that horrible president Motoko) gave her a look of trust.

"We cannot allow this marriage to stand, no matter what." She said in a forceful voice that had most of the girls gawking at her "This is not the way things are. That harlet Tohru, no offense to her, gets one of them and either me or one of you gets the other! They CAN'T have each other, it's not right!" Some girls murmured their agreement.

"Why should anyone else get them? It's not right! And who made you boss!" Motoko said, standing up and sitting back down in one movement under Kagura's icy stare.

"Motoko is right; we need a plan to get them for _**us**_! We also need a leader, I can lead you all the perfect way to get them, and since I am the only one to _**think**_ instead of sobbing like a pampered brat, I nominate myself for leader." She finished it off with a smile and bowed slightly.

"I second!" Minami- the former vice president- said, raising her hand. She probably still wanted to be vice president- poor-yet smart-suck up. Motoko glared at her and raised her hand.

"I nominate myself."Motoko declared, looking around hopefully. No-one spoke. Kagura smirked and looked around the room 3 times before saying.

"That's decided, Minami- you're my second in command and assistant. Now to a bigger issue, we want Yuki and sweet, sweet, Kyo to ourselves, right?"

"Right!" All the girls but Motoko (Poor girl was in shock) said. Kagura smirked at her evilly and glanced at her loyal followers.

"I want all the other fan-clubbers on both sides to know this- If we can't have Yuki and Kyo to ourselves- who want's em! Nobody needs them!" All the girls cheered up and yelled in agreement.

Motoko jumped up, looking sick "This is idiotic, you can't seriously mean-"

Kagura jumped on her in an instant- anger flooding her veins and her fists inches away from the scared girl's nose "We'll put it to a vote- don't speak against your leaders, Minagawa. This is your first and only warning."

"We will vote!" Kagura said cheerfully, climbing off the girl, as if nothing happened. "All in favor?" All the girls cheered, Motoko just got off the floor and looked down sadly.

Kagura looked at all the fan-girls that surrounded her "So it's decided, we must destroy Yuki and Kyo's relationship- or we destroy them." the girls cheered, all of them missing Kagura's evil and almost psychotic smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyo:<strong>

Kyo slowly got out of the train, fingering his outfit. Ayame had put him in a tight hugging pair of black jeans, a loose handing black shirt with grey stars, and black flats. Not that bad but- not him.

Yuki was already in the house by the time he got there, of course. Kyo straightened his top and walked to the house, kicking off his shoes and glancing around the room as he went. "Oh Sama!" **(A.N: Sama means lord)**

Kyo looked breathlessly up at the inside of the cabin, not believing it could be so big on the inside, yet so small on the outside. There was a bay window that gave a clear window of the ocean- more importantly there was a huge cabinet full of drinks.

Kyo nearly ran to the cabinet and downed half a bottle right away, still slightly woozy, and growing more by the second. Yuki wasn't drinking as much and raised an eyebrow at him, before grabbing a book and sitting down on a couch so large they could both lay down comfortably on it if they wanted.

An awkward barrier settled between them as Kyo chugged his rum, finishing almost 2 bottles before he looked back up at Yuki. Kyo then did a double take, not noticing the awkwardness that had been there moments ago. Maybe it was Kyo just realizing it, most likely it was the fact he was trashed and getting drunker by the second/bottle, but Yuki was starting to look sexier and handsomer the longer Kyo looked at him.

"What are you staring at?"

Before the small part of Kyo's rational yet fuzzy mind Kyo replied (slurred) "You."

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki:<strong>

Kyo was really going to be hung-over tomorrow. He was on his 3rd bottle and every other second glanced over at Yuki and smiled like an idiot. Finally Yuki couldn't take it anymore. "What are you staring at!" Kyo squinted his eyes up in concentration for a minute before saying in a husky voice.

"You," and making his way to the couch.

"What!" Yuki yelped, confused and backing away from the boy- not thinking about how _**adorable**_ the cat was when drunk.

"Yuki," Kyo looked at him like he was a retard "You're sexy and we're _**married**_… duh." Yuki backed away from the cat and gasped when he kissed him, wasting no time to straddle his hips, kissing Yuki's lips in a desperate kiss that made the stiff rat kiss lightly back, not thinking of the consequences.

* * *

><p>Yes, Yes, <strong><em>Bipolar Lover,<em>** There will be some smut and a possible attempted lemon in next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: I slept with a rat!

Hi guys, sorry it took so long but I was working with a friend on another story and I was really tired. I tried really hard, but I couldn't re-create the lemon. There will be making out, then waking up and drama with other characters. Sorry :/ I'll try harder next time, but I needed to get this out before you guys _**murdered**_ me (And I felt _**SO**_** BAD **about not updating for more then a whole month) I may be a Ninja, but I am no match for angry fans. Sorry it's so short, but I really ran out of ideas without a...you know...lemon.

Kyo: I was so happy, I thought you'd fallen in a hole or your fans had killed you...no such luck. Damn.

Ninja: Why are you so mean!

Yuki: He's always been that way, Miss Ninja.

Kyo: *Screams like a girl* WHAT THE FUCK! When the hell did you get here! O.o Hey! I did not scream like a girl!

Yuki: Um..._**suuuuure **_you didn't...And She can't actually do this without me, can she?

Ninja: NoPe *pops the P* And Kyo, answer the question, plus admit you did scream like a girl!

Kyo: I have my reasons! And I DID NOT SCREAM LIKE A GIRL!

Ninja: Okay then, *totally doesn't believe him* I think my fans are bored enough and most likely just skipped over all of this.. *sigh* sooooo...*Cough,* _KYO _that means _**you**_ *Cough*

Kyo: *sigh* Why do I always have to do it! We do not belong to her, we work for an organization that basically makes us participate in fanfictions no matter what. HELP!

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on "My wife the cat":<strong>

_"Yuki," Kyo looked at him like he was a retard "You're sexy and we're married… duh." Yuki backed away from the cat and gasped when he kissed him, wasting no time to straddle his hips, kissing Yuki's lips in a desperate kiss that made the stiff rat kiss lightly back, not thinking of the consequences._

**Now Chapter 8: Oh Kami, I slept with the rat:**

**Kyo:**

Kyo smiled at Yuki, his brain hazy. He kissed the rat, straddling his hips desperately and feeling him stiffen which made the intoxicated cat confused, wasn't this what all newly weds did on their Honeymoon?

His confusion was quickly sent away when the silver-haired teen wrapped his arms around Kyo's back pulling him in possibly closer. They kissed each other hungrily, tongues mashing and teeth slightly bashing. Somewhere in the mix Yuki's shirt had got lost and Kyo had become pinned under the taller teen, both of them stretched out on the large couch.

They just kissed until Kyo became dizzy and couldn't tell up from down (or was that just the alcohol?) Yuki backed away slightly, breathing harshly, his hair slightly in the smaller boy's flushed face.

Yuki began to kiss and lick down Kyo's neck, sucking and biting at certain spots which made the cat throw back his head and let out a moan, fingers slightly clawing into the couch cushion.

A hot feeling of want was burning in Kyo's chest and- well you get the idea. He arched his back as Yuki slowly took off Kyo's own shirt, writhing and letting out loud moans.

"Yu-Ki!" He breathed as said boy began to play with a pink nipple. "Oh _**Kami**_, _**YUKI**_!" He nearly screamed, looking up at the almost equally drunken eyes of the rat, filled with lust and want.

"I know what you want..." He breathed, the rat raising an eyebrow but the lust in his eyes growing "You can take it."

* * *

><p><strong>Kagura:<strong>

Kagura paced down the halls of the abandoned school, having already paid someone for a key to get in when she wanted. A girl with light brown hair tied into pigtails (with orange and purple ribbons that had writing on them which read: **_Love's Warriors_**) She was wearing a silver shirt which looked like a school girls one, orange and purple skirt, and a red school jacket. Her jacket read- **Minami Kinoshita: Second in command, Brigadier General. Soldier #: 278** She had on combat boots and a belt tied to her side filled with weapons, she carried a shoulder bag- which also read **_Love's Warriors_**

"What took so long, Minami." She stated, glaring at the taller girl. Minami sweat dropped.

"S-Sorry President Kagura Sir! I had a hard time figuring out which door you unlocked, sir!" She saluted Kagura, who just sighed and smiled brightly.

"Why didn't you say so, silly! We're almost ready to begin!" Kagura laughed and began skipping down the hall, completely at ease with both plan A through plan F and after (plan F is where they star trying to kill them..get it, F because all the others failed, a Kagura idea of course)

Kagura was wearing something along the lines of Minami's, except she had her bear backpack and both she and the bear were wearing orange combat headbands tied too the side. Her Jacket read **President Kagura Soma, your leader. Soldier #: 01. **She looked back over her shoulder "Are you coming or not, Soldier!"

"Oh! Coming Sir!" Minami yelled, running to catch up with the older girl.

They walked into a room filled with a few people, Motoko was in the back, looking as if she'd rather not be in the "Presidents circle" of this team. Kagura sat down in front, Minami sitting down on her right and no-one else allowed that near the President.

Kagura banged on a gavel (where did she even get it...oh well) and got everyone's attention. "May the first meeting of the council of Love's Warriors begin!" She smiled at them genuinely and looked straight at Minami "Take notes on this meeting."

The brown-eyes pig-tailed girl just nodded and began scribbling down. "Now, first order of business, I have already made the before the Plans-Plan." A few people muttered some things and Kagura's eyebrow twitched. "We need to get them down here before we split them up, so, I know exactly where there joke of a honeymoon is taking place, and I know exactly how we can put an end to it. At our first real meeting I will tell everyone of how our plan went, Motoko!" The girl in question jumped and eyed Kagura cautiously.

"Yes...Sir?" Motoko muttered, eying Kagura up and down, as if judging distance, then eying the door. Ahh. She's scared. Kagura smirked.

"I want you to inform all the other Love Warriors about our plan to stop their Honeymoon, don't give any specifics because It might not work and in that case I have a back up." Motoko nodded "**Now** **Motoko**!" Kagura snapped and Motoko nearly ran out of the room.

"Now that she's gone, I'll need Minami, Rika, Mio, and Mai. All of you guys can train in the gym until we get back, we need every soldier prepared for the worst, I know how freaky the Soma family gets, I am one of the only normal ones. GOT THAT, **WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR**!" Everyone but the ones who were told to stay jumped up and ran.

"What are we going to do to get them from their Honeymoon quicker, Sir?" Kagura just smirked and began laughing evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyo:<strong>

Kyo woke up to harsh light hitting his eyes, he rolled over, not wanting to get up and feeling content. He snuggled into the warm body who was holding him tightly. Wait, warm body?

He looked up lazily, his slightly sweaty and damp orange hair falling in his face. He managed to make out a naked chest, traveling up he saw and angelic face with strands of silver hair in it. Oh dear lord no. He closed his eyes and opened them again, trying to make this not real. He was very much naked and pillowed into his equally naked cousin's/husband's chest, Yuki's arms making it impossible to move. This was not happening, one word came to Kyo's mind: _awkward._

"Oh Kami Damn, Damn- Damn- **damn**- Oh Kami dammit, Oh Kami please, please we didn't...?" He whispered, his voice cracking and trailing off.

Very, very carefully, Kyo tried to weave himself out of Yuki's arms, only succeeding in the silver haired teen wrapping them around him tighter.

Finally he didn't care if this was going to be awkward and embarrassing as hell. "Let me go you damn rat!" He screamed, Yuki's eyes flaring open and glancing up at him.

* * *

><p>END SCENE! Sorry It's so crappy and the smut is so short...eh, at least I gave you something...? Right? This is better than nothing? So, if it is, would you be kind enough to review, Hmm? I really get depressed and don't write when I don't get them.<p>

Thanks to these Reviewers, who I've noticed have been reviewing _every_ chapter.

**Bipolar Lover: **Thanks and I'm sorry If the Smut sucked, please keep reviewing as I literally have no where to go but up.

**Just-the-narrator:** Thanks for your awesome reviews! And I just wanted Kyo to look wasted, so it's awesome that he was a funny-wasted guy.

**Kuro Yoshi: **You were one of my first reviewers and just keep on reviewing, thanks!

**XxSasuke-NarutoxX: **Thanks for your reviews! And your stories are awesome too!

**Crying without a single Tear:** Thank you so much for your support on both of my fanficitions. I hope you keep reviewing and that you update that 'OC' story you are doing!

**Sammi 117: **Don't worry, Kagura scares us all. Thanks for your reviews!

**Silvereyedfreak: **Thanks so much for your reviews!

**Firevein: **Thanks, I don't see why people like this so much since It comes from MY keyboard but, it's awesome that people do like it!

**Snipits 42: **Thanks for noticing that! I hoped that someone would!

That's all I have time for today, remember- More reviews=motivation for me=quicker updates

Please try to read _**Ranma Saotome and the Sorcerer's** _**stone** Me and my friend kind of adopted it from someone, but it's a weird adoption as we're only using one or two of their ideas...I know not really one but I still give credit :p So please read and review!

I must warn you, I'm a ninja~

~Ninja Penguin Princess


	9. Chapter 9: Flashbacks and nosebleeds

**READ THIS! IMPORTANT! **Hey guys! Sorry it took so long but I ran out of ideas -.- and I am really, really tired - just because I love you doesn't mean I don't love reading other peoples fanfictions. One of my favorite authors (who has insanely big chapters, almost the length of my entire book) updated _twice_ last week and then _three times _this week and so...well, it was for a great cause.

Her name is **StarLight Massacre **and she is amazing! She is writing a Harry Potter one and I love it! It's called **Rise of the Drackens** and has lots of boy-smut. Yum, boy smut. **STILL IMPORTANT HERE SO... DON'T STOP - BE-READIN'! **This chapter is slightly short and the _**surprise **_might not be to good, but I owed it to you. Anyway, Th-

Kyo: *In a imitation of Ninja's voice which sounds exactly like her in a creepy way like Junie from spy kids* Thanks so much for the reviews, I love you all and can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter! KYO DISCLAIMER!

Yuki: o.O

Ninja: o.O

Kyo: Everyone's a critic. But seriously, why are you reading this piece of garbage? Run away while you can. And if she owned it would you be reading it on here, or would you be getting your smut on actual TV. Wait -no- I mean, oh well. Here it is!

**Rika, Kagura, and the fans:**

Rika slowly walked back to camp, holding a tissue to her leaking nose, her subordinates and herself grinning like mad. She giggled slightly and practically skipped to the campsite. Kagura looked at her strangely and she saluted clumsily, wiping the remaining blood off and throwing her tissue away.

"President Kagura, sir." She laughed, her light brown hair was down from the bun it had been forced into under her orange and silver army beret, and hung freely, beret forgotten on the ground a while back.

Kagura had decided to take more girls and ended up with a whole campsite of girls willing to do what she wanted. **(Ninja: Not like that you perverts!)**

"Well, what the hel- I mean...What happened Colonel Aida?" The brown/grey eyed girl snapped, obviously wondering why her officers were acting so weird.

"It was wonderful!" One of the girls whose names were unknown chimed, setting all the others off.

"Amazing!"

"So Kawaii!"

"I'm never going back!" Then all the girls from the mission (about 10 or 11) turned towards Kagura and said at the same time "_**WE QUIT**_!"

"Wha-Why! No! Why!" Kagura panicked, slowly turning frightning, her officers who remained backing up.

Rika just giggled obliviously and promptly got another nose bleed "W-e-ell!" She sing-songed and that started another batch of giggling "Should we tell her girls?" All the girls nodded enthusiastically and Rika giggled again, most of the girls blushing and trying to rein in their nose bleeds.

"You see Presi-Kagura-san, it all started like this..."

_**FADES TO FLASHBACK, KYO AND YUKI'S HONEYMOON COTTAGE, AROUND AN HOUR AGO**__:_

Rika led her team forward, not stopping for a second. They saw Kyo head into the house, a scowl on his face and his hands shoved in his pockets. "Grappling hook." Her girls searched for a minute before one raised their hand

"Colonel Aida sir! We do not have one."

Rika sighed and improvised "Get me a sword and a rope, stat." Immediately one of each was given. She tied the sword onto the rope in a double knot, tying knots every few inches into the rope so they could climb up with more ease, and judged the distance and her strength. She finally threw it, the sword impaling itself into the surface of the roof.

After making sure it was sturdy, the 10 other girls and herself climbed up the rope and pulled it up, placing it off to the side. "You guys ready?" The girls just nodded.

Rika smiled and stood up, walking over to a window and un-locking it, pulling it up and out quickly. Yuki might pick her over Kyo and Tohru when this mess was over -and they'd be happy.

_**SCREECH**__:_

Kagura wrinkled her nose "That doesn't sound a reason for you to leave."

Rika just smiled brightly "Wait for it Kagura!"

_**FADES BACK TO FLASHBACK**__:_

Rika and her teammates nodded at one another, surveying the halls she motioned for them to go ahead, and stopped at the top of the stairs, her mouth dropped. Kyo and Yuki's shirts were both off, they were kissing fiercely and someone-being to late to get here she honestly didn't know who-had slipped in a tongue which both boys were now caressing in a fierce passion.

Kyo was pinned under Yuki, his face flushed and lips bright red and wet. Yuki looked just as flushed, but a confidence covered his face -most likely from the alcohol which the girls could see strewn over the room- as he leaned down, licking slowly down his neck and to his chest.

Kyo arched his back and groaned, both boys were breathing slightly hard as they stared at each other. Rika felt herself get slightly hot and her subordinates were frozen in the same state as her.

Yuki bit down lightly on on of Kyo's pink - was nipple a word a girl could use for a boy?- nipples and the orange haired boy's face began to match his eyes. Yuki's tongue kept traveling down though, and down, and down, and down. Until he finally reached his destination.

Smirking at the smaller boy, the drunk Silver-haired Prince tugged off Kyo's pants, leaving him in nothing but black boxers. Yuki smiled up at Kyo again, and slowly began to kiss/palm his ever growing shaft through the boxers. Rika felt something in her nose (and _**other**_ areas) twitch and she signaled for her soldiers to get out their spy glasses - to better observe their target, of course.

Yuki was currently playing with Kyo's hem, slowly pulling it down and almost brushing Kyo's throbbing member. Keyword: _almost_. Kyo was moaning and writhing under his husband. "_Please_." He muttered, begging into Yuki's violet eyes.

Yuki just smirked "Please what, Kyo." If any fan-girl (or Kyo, of course) was not horny, that voice set them off, several of them sported small nose-bleeds, others were frantically fanning their faces.

"_Yuki_, just do it already!" Kyo practically screamed, Yuki smirking and ripping off **(Ninja: yes, I mean Literally) **Kyo's boxers. He slowly kissed down the shaft, flicking his tongue out briefly, before wrapping his mouth around the head.

Kyo's face clenched up and he grasped Yuki's neck, encouraging his partner to go down further. Yuki smirked around the cock in his mouth and began to deep throat Kyo, his head bobbing up and down.

"Oh damn! Ahh, kami! Ah _**kami **_**YUKI**!" Kyo screamed, clawing into the taller-teen's back and breathing heavily. Rika noticed that all of her girls looked like they could faint, and she was now sporting a massive nose-bleed.

"Retreat." She managed to croak in a whisper, though none of the girls moved, their eyes fixed on the boys.

Kyo screamed, arching his back "Fuuuuck, _**YUKI**_!" He moaned, going slightly limp and gazing at the other boy and frowning slightly. Yuki slowly got off of Kyo's shaft, making sure to do it slow enough to get the other teen semi-hard.

"You." Kyo began, pausing between each word to punctuate them by kissing the prince "Have. To. Many. Clothes. On." Yuki just smiled and claimed Kyo's mouth again, swiftly pulling off his own pants and boxers in one quick move.

"Guys, we-.. w-w-weeeee ne-e-d to get back, we'll get ca-aught u-u-up h-h-h-he-here." Rika managed to stutter, her girls nodding in agreement.

_**FADE BACK TO REALITY:**_

Rika giggled at Kagura, sporting **another **nose bleed and blushing heavily.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Kagura shrieked, glancing back and forth between the girls. "You could have stopped them! Why'd you just stand there - they could be doing _**it**_!"

Rika just looked sad "I know...we're sorry, we wanted to stay longer and record but our brains were fizzy and we could have got caught and-"

Kagura looked furious, then her expression changed to thoughtful. Not noticing this, Rika babbled on "If you wanna quit we're starting a **Slash, Yaoi, Lemons, Yuri and more** Club! It's going to be awesome!"

Kagura smiled sadly at them "Get them, they need to be quarantined! They've been infected with the..._**um**_...The _Slash _disease, yeah...that'll work... I mean, lock them in the health tent, NOW!" Soldiers scurried and managed to get all the girls, all except three who managed to run away. Rika was one of the girls they couldn't capture, and that bothered Kagura a little.

"Listen up -we need a new plan. Everyone is to stay away from Yuki and Kyo when they do their...things. It can infect us all." Soldiers nodded while the health tent erupted in giggles. "SEE! Their in _**confinement **_and their _**laughing**_! It's dangerous."

Little did she know, she was partially right.

* * *

><p>Sorry guys, that's it. Sorry it sucked and was so short, but I really -<em><strong>REALLY<strong>_- spent to much time trying to perfect my smut. Maybe I'm not cut out for this or I'm just new and suck at it -whatever! Thanks for the reviews!

A special thanks to **FinalVerse** for being reviewer number **45**, We're almost at 50!

Any questions, comments, praises, flames, criticisms, or anything: just click the button. My new motto is: **_It doesn't matter if they hate or love you, what matters is that their focus is on YOU_!**

**OH! **I also recently checked up on my story and I am surprised with how many views and followers I have. You guys are the best, really. I have **6,457 **views and **53 **followers. I love you all so much and when I saw how many people actually bother to read my story, I actually cried. Thank you guys so much for putting up with my late updates and bothering to stick with me.

I must warn you, I'm a Ninja~

~Ninja Penguin Princess.


End file.
